


Deal with the Devil

by ImperiusRex



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Silver Surfer - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Divergence, Collars, Deal with a Devil, Dubious Morality, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Tentacle Sex, a gift for zyxth, galactus (mentioned), galactus/norrin radd (mentioned), had this fic written a long time ago so i just updated it a bit and added some stuff, mephisto doesn't know what he's getting into, norrin is sassy as hell, shalla-bal/silver surfer (mentioned), shiny space twink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperiusRex/pseuds/ImperiusRex
Summary: The silver tongue scalds him, and Mephisto relishes the pain, combining it with the pleasure as he grinds against Norrin's body. Breaking away, his lips cracked; skin blackening as it peels, blood dripping from the wounds, he whispers in Norrin’s ear“A single kiss to seal our deal but I want so much more… yield to me Herald and I shall give you… anything.... everything…”Norrin shudders. Mephisto’s voice crackles like fire. He has never felt this hot before. In the endless void of space the Silver Surfer had only ever felt cold.Norrin Radd makes a Deal with Mephisto to save Shalla Bal's life. Set just after their meeting in Silver Surfer (1968) #3
Relationships: Mephisto/Norrin Radd
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	Deal with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zyxth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyxth/gifts).



As the form of Shalla Bal wavers from his sight Norrin feels his heart break for the second time in his life even as a surge of triumph fills him. Norrin had tricked the devil. His plan had worked and now she would be safe from Mephisto’s touch, but then just as suddenly as she almost left his line of vision her form solidified. She looks at him with confusion in her bright eyes.

“Demon! What trickery is this?”

“You would speak to me of trickery Surfer! When I who can feel all men’s desires can feel your satisfaction at her leaving? You intended to make me believe separating you two was the worst I could do to break your spirit but Mephisto is far too _clever_ for such tricks.” 

With a wave of his crimson hand Shalla Bal disappears in a puff of smoke, then another gesture brings up a dark mirror, its black glass wavers and there is Shalla Bal’s image, trapped in a metal cage dangling above a pit of raging fire, the chain holding the cage slowly begins to descend and as it falls the heat begins to cook the metal, Shalla Bal’s screech of pain shatters the glass and Norrin falls to his knees clutching the dark pieces, sharp enough to cut his metal covered skin, his hands bleed from a dozen cuts. Tears of liquid silver slips down his cheeks. Mephisto stands tall, a dark figure in his cloak, yellow eyes watching him carefully from the shadows he conjured, teeth gleaming with as he smirks with satisfaction. Norrin’s anger swells, he rises and throws himself at the Devil but Mephisto merely teleports behind him as Norrin smashes into a rock pillar where Mephisto once stood. Shoving crumbling rocks off of him he screams.

“YOU FOUL FIEND! Release her! Release her to our home and let her be safe!”

Mephisto adjusts his cloak, and flicks away some ash. The whole hell dimension was ever burning, a normal human would die from the little oxygen that was available if, of course, they weren’t already dead.

“No.”

His one word reply is given without a second consideration and Norrin is on his feet, fists clenching. “Why are you doing this? What can my soul possibly gain you?”

“Silver shining bright, the purest soul I have ever seen, to corrupt you would be the utmost delicacy, a rare feast for a starving man.” Mephisto is closer now looming over the silver surfer and his towering figure would make any other man feel small but Norrin was not other men, he had known someone far larger than Mephisto.

“I shall never give you my soul depraved one. I shall search your dimensions for my beloved and free her. Board to me!” 

The shining silver surfboard zooms to his command and Norrin hops on gracefully and in the blink of one eye has traveled a thousand miles of Hell. Mephisto’s laughter echoes all around him.

“You may search a million years Herald, you have my leave to comb every inch of Hell but you will never find her.”

Norrin grits his teeth, and ignores the throbbing pain of the cuts in his hands as he searches, his board taking him up and down towering pillars, in and out of caves of rock and lava, and past hundreds of fire pits, poor souls who resided in Hell called out for him to help them. They reached dirty hands out to him. 

_Angel!_

They cried. 

_Save me!_

_Mercy!_

Norrin cannot stop, he flies faster than before.

Shalla Bal’s screams become more clear as Norrin races around a large rock formation that rained down crumbling rocks, spewing lava in thick rivers the heat as powerful as a star in the endless black galaxy. He dodges them as he would a meteor shower and there in the stygian darkness the fire pit illuminates her cage, he leans forward willing his board to move faster, his arms outstretched, the cosmic power that flows in his veins coming to life as he concentrates on building up energy in his finger tips to blast open her cage but just as he releases that power there is a loud snapping sound and she is gone, the cosmic blast is sent into the darkness lighting up the path it takes and exposing more horror of the damned before it fades away into nothing, skeletal figures fading as darkness once again races to claim the light. He zooms through the space where she once was. Dark evil laughter rolls through Hell and grates on Norrin’s ears.

“I can move her from one place to another with a snap of my fingers and each time you get close, she will be whisked away. You are powerless here in my realm, Bright One.”

Norrin stops his board, swiveling it around to look for the mad man. His form taut with tension, his heart races with fear.

“MONSTER. DEVIL. YOU WOULD HURT AN INNOCENT WOMAN TO HAVE ME?”

Mephisto’s form rises from the fire pit, a red giant, and Norrin once again is reminded of his master Galactus, and how small he felt next to the cosmic giant. Mephisto points a dark tipped claw at him, his body glistening with the light from the fire, highlighting every inch of muscle and Norrin's gaze takes it in as the Demon’s booming voice fills every space.

“YES HERALD. I WOULD DO FAR WORSE TO HER TO POSSESS YOU. NOW YOU SEE THE FUTILITY OF YOUR ENDEAVOURS. YIELD TO ME, AND I SHALL SENT HER FREE, NO MORE HARM DONE AND SHE WILL BE FOREVER OUT OF MY REACH. CHOOSE HERALD. HER ETERNAL TORMENT OR YOUR SURRENDER?”

He does not hesitate, for had he not done the same in ages long gone? When faced with a giant of immense power who sought to consume all he loved, Norrin threw himself, body and soul, at his old master and begged for the lives of those he loved. _You’ve already sold yourself once Norrin, why would this be any different…_ He yells in anguish and drops to his knees on his board, head down for a moment before he lifts it to look the Devil in the eyes. “I surrender.” Mephisto’s smile grows as Norrin continues, “I surrender to you on the condition that you will never again harm her and return Shalla Bal back to her home safely.”

Mephisto’s crowing laughter does nothing to ease the hate in Norrin’s gut as he devil throws his head back, his hands up, cackling like mad. Then he lowers his gaze and speaks. 

“Our bargain is set, Norrin Radd of Zenn-la, and I accept.” 

A single loud clap of his hands and everything around Norrin fades into nothing. Falling into the dark void from his board and he lands ass first on a thick carpet, blood red in color of course. He stands to his feet in a fluid motion and whips around to see his new surroundings. He is in a room of some sort, it is large and cavernous, thick carpet stretching from rock wall to rock wall. There is a large bed in the center, its satin sheets black. He hears a sound of water sloshing behind him and upon turning sees the form of Mephisto sitting in an alcove that houses a circular pool, the water foamed and bubbles with tremendous heat, hot enough to melt the skin off a human. Large thick candles adorned the room at intervals, giving just enough light to see but not well. There is a creeping sense of dread forming in his chest and yet Norrin stands motionless, feeling naked without his board. Mephisto lounges, his back against the rock wall behind him as bright yellow eyes watch the silver surfer. A black metal collar appears on a table next to him, one that had not been there a moment before. Mephisto runs his tongue against bright white fanged teeth.

“Place the collar on your neck Herald.”

If Norrin had eyebrows one would be raised, however he does not move. A still silver statue that gleamed in the darkness of the barely lit room, crossing his arms Norrin speaks, “I require proof that Shalla Bal is safe.”

Mephisto gasps in fake shock and places a hand on his chest as though offended, “Is not my word good enough for you my dear surfer?”

Norrin only gives him a look that translated as _‘fuck no’._ Mephisto chuckles and with a wave of his hand the black mirror reappears, Norrin is reminded of the cuts in his palms, he uses a bit of cosmic power to heal them. He watches the mirror reveal Shalla Bal, back in their home on Zenn-la weeping for the loss of Norrin once more. _How many times would he leave her as he submitted to another master?_ The mirror disappears and Norrin once again has an unobstructed view of Mephisto lounging in his pool. One knee shows above the water and his left arm is outstretched along the rock edge. The fingers on his right hand are touching his mouth, black claws running along red lips.

Norrin hides how shaken he is by seeing her one final time, even his parting to join Galactus had not been then heart wrenching for he always had some small hope that he would one day be freed of duties of Herald to return home. There was no such luxury of that fantasy now. He picks up the collar and snaps it on his neck, it tightens until he fits snugly and the latch disappears so that it is an unbroken band of black against the silver skin. He lightly touches his fingers to the band and the physical manifestation of Mephisto’s hold on him is a reminder that he had chosen this.He knows what to do, how to address the one who now controls him. Lifting silvery white eyes he takes in the creature he was bound to.

“What do you wish of me now, _Master_?” The word bitter on his tongue.

Mephisto’s chuckle is something Norrin has come to hate. The Devil stands up, the water runs down his naked body, steam coming off his red skin, long hair slicked back as he steps forward through the pool, The Silver Surfer shifted, a bit uncomfortable when he saw Mephisto’s cock, long, thick and already erect. His face heats as he carefully looks up to keep his eyes focused on Mephisto’s face, the smirk there tells Norrin that this was certainly no mistake on the Demon’s part. Mephisto steps out of the pool, taking his time as he allows Norrin a chance to see him in all his glory. Mephisto saunters over to him, lips curling as he took in Norrin’s stiffness and discomfort.

“How bright you are Herald, how pretty you gleam in this place of darkness.”

Close enough now that there was barely any space between them he touches one clawed finger to Norrin’s cheek, gently dragging it down scraping against silver skin until he reaches Norrin’s new black collar.

“Your band prevents you from calling your board. It was placed willingly on your neck by your own hand and it binds thee to me forever more. How does it feel Surfer, knowing that I have _won_?”

“Won?” Norrin’s voice is cool, “I do not see any victory here but my own. Shalla Bal is safe.”

A thumb claw digs into his chin and Mephisto forces Norrin’s head upwards to look at him, holding his chin with his fingers Mephisto leans in close, “You mock me at your own peril for I have a way of making you… comply.”

“You have power, it's true, but so do I, even if it is only the power to make you regret enslaving me.”

“One would think you had practice with complying given what you used to be.”

Hot shame at the reminder of his past, and all he did not do to save those who were swept up in Galactus’s wake. Still he refused to let Mephisto win in this game of wills, “My old master was far better than you in every way, Demon.”

“That piss poor excuse for a fake god? HA. Look upon me Herald and see that I am the superior.” 

As he speaks Mephisto’s form grows bigger still as if to intimidate Norrin. Though Mephisto was no longer the large giant in the fire put neither was he the same height as Norrin. They were close enough that Norrin could press his lips to Mephisto’s collar bone without bending, he shakes the thought out of his head as soon as it enters. Norrin makes his voice sound unaffected, “Galactus was bigger than you.”

The smirk falls off Mepthiso’s face but before he opens his mouth Norrin shifts his eyes away to look at the rock wall, “There is nothing you can do to me that shall give you what you wish.”

“What do I wish for, Norrin? Tell me.” Mephisto demands, still smarting from the previous remark.

“Enough of these games Devil.” Norrin is very aware of how hot Mephisto is, his skin seems to emanate heat.

“I will tell you... I wish to consume your soul,” Mephisto leans in, his lips feather over Norrins lips heat from them warming Norrin, as he speaks in his deep reverberating voice, “You will give it to me as easily as you placed that collar on your pretty silver neck. You will not compare me to that idiot Galactus.” Norrin once again feels a blush rise to his cheeks as a heat in his belly unfurls, his cock, hidden from view by his powers creating a silver covering over his genitals, hardens.

“I said I would surrender to you Mephisto, not that I give you more. My soul is mine, and you cannot have it.” Sensing the way Mephisto disliked Norrin comparing him to Galactus he pushed the demon, “How else should I compare you? You are my second master and man never forgets his first.”

The fingers on his chin now grip his entire jaw as the hand grows bigger, black claws dig deep into his cheeks, wispy smoke rising from where their skin touches. “YOU ANGER ME AT YOUR PERIL SURFER.”

Norrin looks Mephisto straight in the eyes, “I hold all up to the standard of Galactus. He is eternal and unending, when your time has passed Mephisto, Galactus will live on.”

Then just as he was loud Mephisto turned quiet and his eyes were burning with a dark desire. “You Master is **me** , now and always, you will soon see that I am superior to that _cosmic fool_ in every way.... but I see it will take me time to break your spirit, it shines so bright that I am barely able to touch your skin, even now it burns me.”

He doesn’t let go even when it is clear that he is in pain, Mephisto clenches his jaw as his other hand touches Norrin’s chest, sweeping over it and in its trail smoke rises as Mephisto burns. The pain grows stronger with every moment. “You **_burn_ **me. A bright shining star…”

“What are you-”

Norrin’s words are cut off by Mephisto’s kiss, the Devil’s mouth hard on his as Mephisto moans, his forked tongue sweeps Surfer’s lips and Norrin is shocked by the heat of it, it warms his lips as smoke rises. Mephisto pulls Norrin closer until their bodies are flush against the other and Norrin feels a hard length against his belly. Mephisto's other hand digs into Norrin's back leaving long lines of claw marks as he deepens the kiss. Norrin places his own hands on Mephisto’s muscled chest to steady himself and wherever his hands touch, he burns the devil’s skin. A forked tongue once again demands entrance to his mouth and Norrin is swept up in the passion, it had been years since he had touched someone… since he had been touched in this way.

* * *

The silver tongue scalds him, and Mephisto relishes the pain, combining it with the pleasure as he grinds against Norrin's body. Breaking away, his lips cracked; skin blackening as it peels, blood dripping from the wounds, he whispers in Norrin’s ear.

“A single kiss to seal our deal but I want so much more… yield to me Herald and I shall give you… anything.... everything…”

Norrin shudders. Mephisto’s voice crackles like fire. He has never felt this hot before. In the endless void of space the Silver Surfer had only ever felt cold. A blazing tongue licks its way down Norrin’s neck then chest, kisses of hellfire mark his silver skin. A slight moan finally makes its way out of Norrin’s throat as he buries his hands in Mephisto's red hair. This is nothing like what Norrin and Shalla Bal shared, there it was only tender kisses, and soft touches, a gentle love in warm arms. 

“Reveal yourself. I command it Slave.” 

Norrin thinks to resist but the band closes tighter around his neck and he wills himself to reveal his own cock which had been growing harder with every moment since this began. It is covered in silver as is the rest of his skin, which was the only protection he had from Mephisto’s scorching touch. Still it did not mean he could feel nothing, the metal merely acted as a thin coating and he felt every thing as he would his normal skin. The Devil is on his knees, and lips that had uttered thousands of lies since they first parted open to take Norrin in, closing around his erect cock. Norrin’s tight gasp of _‘AHH’_ is cut short as Mephisto’s forked tongue moves all around him, suckling him deep he takes his time. Mephisto revels in the taste of him, feeling his lust grow as he clutches Norrin’s ass and pulls him closer.

“What will this prove demon?” Norrin pants, wanting to understand, “You would do this for my soul? I shall never give you ahh-”

The Demon’s mouth is full and Norrin clutches his hair tighter he is angry at how much he wants this. He thrusts into Mephisto’s mouth moaning loudly as he rocks his hips. He imagines himself cumming down Mephisto’s throat. Setting a rhythm he thrusts his hips over and over again as he face fucks the Devil. Norrin feels Mephisto’s hands fondling his balls, stimulating him and just as Norrin is about to climax he is suddenly pushed back forcefully, strands of hair caught in his fingers. His back lands on the bed, and Mephisto is crawling over the end of the bed towards him. Norrin gets to his arms ready to rise up but red tentacles appear from behind Mephisto, they curl around the Surfer’s legs, arms and over his torso to pin him down. The came from Mephisto himself, who finally reaches him and smirks. Black skinned lips, cracked, and bleeding still. Norrin shivers as the Devil looms over him, his shaft leaking pre cum. He had fallen for the seduction, and now all he wants is Mephisto’s warmth over him, he doesn’t know what’s wrong with him, if had been thinking with a clear head he would have been repulsed but ever since that kiss… it was as though a spark had been light and he wanted to feed that flame.

Mephisto had not felt this excited in ages, oh there was some petty amusements over the centuries but nothing had really aroused him in such a manner until he had first laid eyes on the Silver Surfer. He at first thought he had gone blind from the beauty, a man made of the brightest star. When Mephisto’s eyes adjusted to the sight, he was able to take him in, to take in all that goodness, that noble spirit and soul and it **_disgusted_ **him. He hated Norrin Radd with every fiber of his cursed existence.

Which was of course why Mephisto had to have Norrin under him.

“You refuse to give your soul, so your body I shall have. I will break you my shining star. Break you until you scream my name loud enough for your old master to hear.”

He lays beside Norrin on the bed and runs his hands up a muscled body, marveling at how it burned him, pain and pleasure were one and the same for him. The contrast of red on silver was pleasing. Mephisto wondered if Norrin’s skin was always this color or if it was because of the power the Surfer held. It did not matter in the end which is was, for now he had work to do. More tentacles crawl over the Surfer, now four instead of the original two, one cradles his face as the other slips under his legs, and begins to slide between his ass cheeks, probing and exploring as Mephisto watched Norrin’s reaction. Norrin bites his lip as the tentacle finds his entrance and begins to push inside, the unsettling feel of it squirming inside him until it finds his prostate and pushes against it causes him to gasp loudly and arch his back. 

“By the stars!”

Mephisto had a wicked grin as he walked two of his black tipped fingers down a silver chest, then belly, and downwards until he roughly grasped Norrin’s silver shaft. Holding tight he strokes him roughly in time with the movement of the tentacle fucking Norrin.

“Such a pretty little slave. Oh the fun we shall have for the rest of eternity…”

“Hnnn wh-” Norrin groans low, “Why me?” His voice low and needy as he tries to shift but no matter where he moved he could feel Mephisto inside him.

“You are special, your aura shines so pure and untainted.”

_Untainted?_ Norrin had watched worlds be swallowed in Galactus’s wake and until Earth he had never lifted a hand to stop it. He was anything but pure. 

“Too cowardly to even answer truthfully,” Norrin bites out as he clenches his jaw to keep any more noise from escaping. The rest of him was held immobile by Mephisto; it was his only way to rebel, by not giving Mephisto what he wanted.

“HA. What makes you think that I cannot be truthful with you when it suits my needs?”

“I think you would choke on the truth should it pass your lips, evil one.” He groans as the tentacle pushes in and out of his body. He would come soon, Norrin tries not to, he doesn’t want to give Mephisto the satisfaction.

“Perhaps. Perhaps not, after all the truth can be a torture as much as a lie.”

“Do you always _torture_ your subjects in this way?”

“Oh no, like I said Herald you’re special.” 

“Lucky me.” Norrin wants to hold onto something but cannot, he twists his wrists in the tentacles trying to free himself. 

Watching the Surfer struggle, his body writhing in Mephisto’s bed, only makes the Demon’s lust grow. He sees that Norrin is close to climax and pulls his tentacle out of him, unwrapping the rest so that the Surfer is freed. Norrin pants on the bed trying to catch his breath but Mephisto has moved and is already prying open his shiny thighs, and pulling Norrin into a closer position so that his legs wrap around Mephisto’s waist. Norrin watches him as Mephisto inspects Norrin's hole, the tentacle had prepared Norrin quite well already but his shaft was much larger. He grasps himself and presses the head to Norrin’s entrance slipping inside with one rough thrust. Norrin grasps the sheets and presses his lips together. Mephisto keeps his eyes locked with Norrin’s the entire time he pushes his length inside. Until finally he is fully sheathed then Mephisto pulls himself out then thrusts deep and hard, hitting Norrin in his sweet spot and causing Norrin to shudder as he feels every inch of Mephisto. Satisfaction curls in his chest as Mehpisto moves his hips, fucking Norrin without mercy. He presses his body down to cover him and Norrin’s hands clutched at his back digging in deep as Norrin’s moans grew with each thrust. Every single part of skin that touches the Herald is in pain and Mephisto draws on Hell’s energy to heal him and let himself be burned again and again. The pain ebbs and flows but Mephisto enjoys it, he kisses Norrin biting his bottom lip as he continues to fuck him. He likes that he has the Surfer trapped, pinned under him, and completely at his mercy, his dark claws dig into Norrin’s hips as he holds him tightly.

“Herald I order you to speak my name.”

Norrin wants to refuse, the band grows tighter.

“Speak my name!”

Norrin can only moan as one hand clutches the bed sheets and the other arm is thrown over his face as if to shield him from the Devil’s intense stare. The band grows tight again, harder to breath now. Norrin cannot think, he is too busy trying not to embarrass himself as Mephisto continues to fuck him.

“SPEAK.”

The Surfer releases the bed to grasp himself, finally stroking himself in time to Mephisto rutting into him. As Norrin cums all over himself and Mephisto he arches his back and rides the waves of pleasure. He screams a single name and it echoes through Hell.

“ ** _MEPHISTO!_ **”

Mephisto’s triumphant crow of laughter rings in Norrin’s ears, then in a soft voice he hears.

“Oh sweet surfer, you should see your eyes, they shine like a thousand stars…”

Mephisto is so entranced by this sight he almost forgets himself, but he steadies himself once more and continues. Norrin is limp on his bed, arms splayed and eyes closed, he makes the smallest mewling noises as Mephisto uses Norrin’s body to reach his own climax. He cums inside Norrin, filling him up as he ejaculated. Only now does Mephisto realize he is breathing heavily and his limbs shake. He pulls out, leaving his fluids to leak out of Norrin’s hole, and collapses on the bed beside Norrin, both men breathing hard for a few moments. He grins his fangs showing, Mephisto is quite pleased with himself, he thinks it will not take long until Norrin is completely his. If anything this night showed him just how wanton the other man was, and Mephisto could use that to break him down further, he would have Norrin begging for his cock soon-

“Galactus was better at sex too.”

* * *

Norrin thinks perhaps he was too mean to Mephisto.

Thinking back to Mephisto’s reaction after sex confirms it; after Norrin’s remark there had been a choking sound from the demon, then an instant of silence before Mephisto kicked him out of the bed, hard. The Silver Surfer fell to the floor which no longer had soft thick carpets to cushion his fall, only hard concrete and jagged rocks. 

As he thinks about how that hurt Norrin decides that he was not too mean after all. Besides Norrin was being honest and Galactus really was a superior being to Mephisto. Besides Norrin liked that he now knew which buttons to press to make the Devil mad, it would prove useful in the future.

“Can I have a blanket?” Norrin calls from the floor where he lay beside the bed.

“FUCK YOU.”

“I would rather have Galactus do it, thanks.”

Mephisto screeches then a red hand appears over the end of the bed and whacks a pillow on Norrin’s face before the Devil returns to his sulking.

“Thank you.” Norrin says though it’s muffled.

Norrin places the pillow under his head, his body sore and tired, his mind at ease knowing that Shalla Bal is safe even as his heart aches for his freedom, he would deal with Mephisto as the days went by. As he curls into a tight ball wrapping his arms around his legs; The Silver Surfer slips off into a deep sleep and dreams of riding the celestial waves past the stars and into the endless black galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic a long while back during my Defenders comic reading days, I followed Norrin through a few books and can Mephisto just calm his thirst down?! lmao (probably not) Anyways posting this for a friend who recently got into them and I updated this a bit, added some more writing. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
